Severus Potter
Main Plot Role Severus is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, recruited at the end of hihs 6th year when circumstances (and an abduction by the Order of the Dragon), landed himself, Briony Weasley, Catrine McKinnon, and Charlotte Potter trapped within a cavern together with multiple members of the Order of the Phoenix. The group of students had just been involved (along with many others) in a battle against Thanatos and the Order of the Dragon in a ravine, during which the Great Beast's offer to 'have those who possessed creature and dragon bonds join his cause' was unceremoniously thrown back at his snout by all four of them. As a result, and as an apparent twisted award for surviving, all four of them were initiated at the time. He has been working with the Order of the Phoenix to hunt down horcruxes and stand against the Great Beast and dark wizards ever since. Additionally Severus is bonded to a basilisk, whom he refers to as Slithers. The basilisk was bred initially by wizards that had trained it to seek out and kill those of the Potter blood line, fearing that Harry Potter's blood protection would cause problems for their ruler - an alleged heir of Slytherin and loosely related to Voldemort. It found Severus at the castle during his 3rd year, after it had petrified multiple students and killed one. It promptly attempted to bite Briony Weasley (Severus' girlfriend at the time) and Severus drug her out of the way and wound up bit himself. He nearly died, but the venom failed to kill him, and even when he looked into the basilisk's eyes he did not die. As a result, the two wound up bonded together, and Slithers became his 'bond mate.' The Order of the Dragon later became aware of this and sought to force him (along with many others) to join Thanatos and their cause. Major Event Participation MP ~ The Return Basics '''Character's Full Name:''' Severus Remus Potter '''Nickname: ''' Sev and Sevy-kins, the latter of the horrors bestowed upon him by his ''darling'' twin. '''Name's Meaning:''' Severus means stern or severe, and can be translated to Sévère, which means 'severe' in French. It is a name often bestowed upon boys thought to be serious, and in Severus' case it is very fitting. The origins of the name Remus have been associated with 'swiftness.' '''Why was the character given this name?:''' Family history. Given all that his great, great grandfather Harry Potter did for the wizarding world, some darker wizards and witches that would have rathered Voldemort have won have carried a grudge against the Potter family down the centuries. Thus, the Potter line has had to give up a lot in terms of identity and hide from wizarding society under aliases in order to avoid being assassinated. As a result the only way to honor their past, for which the Potter line is still sacrificing things for, was to ensure that their children carried on names of those war heroes that helped make the world a better place for Muggleborns. Thus, names such as Severus, Remus, Sirius, Harry, James, and Albus are very common in their family. Severus, as the only boy in his family, received two of them. '''Does the character like their name?''' Severus is proud of his name, as it was the name of a man who gave up everything for a cause, despite most of the Order of the Phoenix not having trusted him, and some amongst the ranks of the Death Eaters having not trusted him as well. The man was a true double agent, and died as a result, never once benefiting from the things he risked his life daily for. The man lost the woman he loved (Lily Potter), his friends, and essentially had no personal attachments. Severus feels that there is no greater example of bravery in wizarding history, and thinks that not even Harry Potter could rival that, because he at least had people on his side the entire time, whereas Severus did not. So he's very proud of his name. '''Eye Color:''' Gray '''Glasses needed?:''' No. He'd blame Charlotte for them if he ever did need any, and say her geekiness has rubbed off. '''Hair Color & Length:''' He's a Ginger. He has red-orange hair. '''Build & Body Type:''' Tall and solid. He's not exactly stocky, but has enough muscle to show that he has bulk behind him. '''Skin Tone:''' Pale. '''Height:''' When he reaches adulthood he will have the same height of his character face, which is 6 feet even. In school he will always be just a bit taller. '''Birthday:''' February 14th, Valentine' Day. Birth year would have been Dragon Year 2. '''Astrological Sign:''' Aquarius '''Place of Birth:''' Chicago General Hospital '''Places the Character has lived:''' Chicago, IL: Born there so 0 - 3 New York, NY: 4 - 7 San Francisco, CA: 7 - 9 Miami, FL: 9 - 13 Undisclosed location, Hawaii (the big island): 13-17 '''Current residence:''' Wizarding London '''Nationality:''' English-American '''Native Language(s):''' English '''Accent Present? If so what accent?:''' Severus hasn't really lived anywhere long enough to develop a natural one of his own. However, everywhere he goes and that he has lived he has made it a point to try to pick up on the accents of that area, just in case he and Charlotte ever need to run, he wants to be able to blend in. Thus, he can imitate accents from just about anywhere in the U.S. and can do British and Scottish particularly well. As a result when he talks in his normal voice, it is probably quite confusing to the listener because they will hear some Scottish accented words, some that are British, and some that are clearly American. '''Pets:''' None, other than his bond mate, Slithers (a basilisk) His sister has Selene though. '''Wand:''' Black Poisonwood with a Thestral hair core, 11 inches, Unyielding. '''Blood Status:''' Halfblood '''Social Class:''' Middle '''Special Talents/Skills:''' Talented wandless and with his wand in disillusionment charms and cloaking and concealing charms. Extremely observant. Sarcasm to an art. This so counts '''Mannerisms or Habits:''' *His neutral expression (the expression someone dons when they are relaxed) even looks serious, as if he is thinking about something very hard. *Smirks very smugly. *Flexes the fingers of his bad hand (his left arm from his fingertips to his shoulder suffered 2nd to 3rd degree burns via fiendfyre in the Great Beast's attack between his 1st and '3rd' years as he skipped 2nd year) to stretch the scar tissue along it. It keeps it from feeling tight. *Is prone to suddenly inspecting his robes (the sleeves, the fronts of them) and his nails, and flicking imaginary specks of dust off of them if he is disinterested in the course of a conversation or if he is just attempting to feign disinterest. *Speaks in a drawl most of the time. *When he looks at people for the first time it usually looks as if he is studying them very closely, much more closely than most people would study a stranger. *He's able to look like a smug cat relaxing casually pretty much in any situation. '''Animagus form:''' He is currently studying to become an unregistered animagus, and his form will be that of an English Mastiff, with the brindle-apricott colour variation so he will look like this roughly: His left forelimb (front leg) would have the hair messed up on it, the dog's flesh looking like it had scar tissue on it. Hair would grow on it, covering the majority of the scar tissue, but it would be patchy in spots and it would be obvious something was wrong with the dog there. (This would match the scar tissue on his left arm that is from his left hand and fingers all the way up to his shoulder). His underbelly would also have a lighter skinned area missing a sliver of hair where his wife such a loving witch stabbed him with a knife, and his chest would have markings where it would look like he was clawed (where Tara Callaghan clawed him in her werewolf form). Overall with these markings he'd look like a strong, muscular dog that had been in its fair share of scuffles and probably wouldn't be the sort little kids were particularly eager to pet. Childhood Background '''Mother:''' Sasha Marie (Webber) Potter '''Father:''' Gregory James Potter '''Siblings:''' Charlotte Molly Potter - Twin '''Other Relatives?''' Isolde Potter – Cousin (Technically his 3rd cousin but for all intents and purposes he considers her his cousin) Sirius Potter – Cousin (deceased) Bryony Marie (Price) Potter – Aunt (Technically his 2nd cousin, as she is Isolde and Sirius' mother, but for all intents and purposes he considers her his aunt) Gerard James Potter – Uncle (Technically his 2nd cousin, as he is Isolde and Sirius' father, but for all intents and purposes he considers him his uncle) Albus Severus Potter – Great Grandfather Harry James Potter - Great Great Grandfather '''Childhood Friends:''' Given that his family moved around so frequently, his only childhood friend was his twin, Charlotte Potter. At school the only one he's 'admitted' to being friends with is Catrine McKinnon. He is also friendly enough with Sage McNally and has a twisted bantering relationship with Briony Weasley. {C}'''Relationship with Family Members:''' Very close to the one's listed. It is a consequence of them all having to have trusted one another unconditionally on the spur of the moment, given dark wizards are constantly trying to kill them. He has other family members that he has never met though, and will not short of his parents being killed prior to him coming of age. It is the way the Potters keep themselves safe. '''Best Memory of Family:''' Anytime with Sirius, Isolde, and Charlotte prior to Sirius' death. {C}'''Worst Memory of Family:''' {C}Sirius' death. The extremists who have been hunting the Potters to near extinction found them when they all risked getting together as a family outdoors, and Sirius quickly acted to hide Severus under an illusion charm. The time it took him to do this cost Sirius his life, because the dark wizards were able to find and attack Sirius while Sirius was still 'visible.' It resulted in Sirius being tortured and killed, as he would not give up the names and locations of his other family members. '''Family Quirks or Secrets:''' The remaining Potters have been targeted for generations with assassination attempts aimed at destroying their bloodline, and so, because of it, the family itself has become a secret. All those with the Potter surname descended from Harry Potter went into hiding long ago, and by the general wizarding populace were thought to have died out until now (when Isolde, Severus, and Charlotte all came back into the public at Hogwarts). '''Important Experiences/Injuries:''' Sirius death, which he was forced to watch in a creek, mere meters from Sirius while he was tortured and killed. '''Enemies:''' The dark wizard extremists and moving trucks. '''Hometown Atmosphere:''' Given that the family moved around frequently, he never was anywhere long enough to call it 'home.' Thus his hometowns were all a series of big cities with extremely high populations, Muggles, pollution, cars, and public transit systems in which it would be very easy to disappear amongst if they were found and needed to run. Hawaii was his home the longest during Hogwarts, however. The home was a hardwood, Hawaiian looking dwelling not far from the beach. It was not overly large, nor particularly small, and there were plenty of Muggle teenagers who knew him as 'Luke.' Whenever he went out into 'public' there to surf with other teenagers or socialize (which didn't happen too often) he went under the guise of polyjuice (using hair from a blonde haired, blue eyed, tall Muggle teenager that had been killed in a drunk driving car accident stateside). {C}'''Childhood Room Appearance:''' {C}Bare bones. Severus never, ever put anything up on his walls in his bedrooms because he always assumed that he would have to leave it soon, and he never wanted to have anything of particular importance that he'd have to leave behind. He never has had any pictures because he was always worried that if the extremists broke into his room, that they might have visual images of who they might need to be looking for (this was of course completely irrational given there were some other pictures laying around the house). Schooling '''House:''' Slytherin '''Current Year Level (If Student):''' Graduated '''Favorite Class & Why:''' Defense Against the Dark Arts – It will be the most useful to him both in school nad after he gets out of school. Not to mention his cousin co-teaches the class so he is biased. '''Least Favorite & Why Class:''' History of Magic – He detests having to hear about how his ancestor saved all of wizardom. '''Clubs?''' N/A '''Quidditch?''' Yes. He was a Beater and co-Captain of the Manticores (the dungeon dwelling houses team) with first Alfie Holmes and then Catrine McKinnon. '''Prefect or TA?''' Prefect and then Head Boy '''OWL Scores by Class:''' Ancient Runes: E Arithmacy: A Astronomy: E Care of Magical Creatures: E Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Herbology: E History of Magic: A Potions: O Transfiguration: O '''NEWT Scores by Class:''' Ancient Runes: E Astronomy: E Care of Magical Creatures: O Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Herbology: E History of Magic: A Potions: O Transfiguration: O '''Favorite Professor & Why:''' Isolde Potter & Kyla Chegual (They both teach DADA and as Isolde is his cousin he is biased towards her, but he has needed some help when he doesn't want Isolde to know so he can go to Kyla for that). {C}'''Least Favorite Professor & Why:''' Professor Bins {C}'''Significant experiences during school:''' '''First year''' *Receiving permission to take his second year end of term exams early (at the end of his first year) so that he could skip a year. '''Third Year''' *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2168&st=0 MP~ Death, Destruction, and a Pissed off Dragon] ~ During the summer, between his first and third years at Hogwarts, he was in the attack on London's streets via fiendfyre, via the Great Beast with his sister and Catrine McKinnon. He received severe third and second degree burns all up and down his left arm. Due to St. Mungo's being so packed afterwards, they were able to treat the burns but not heal the scarring so his left arm from his shoulder down to his fingers is a mass of twisted skin. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2335 Gathering Troops] ~ Briony Weasley invades his dorm to ask for help when she overhears that her cousin, Noelle Weasley is missing. In the process they leave the dorm and other Slytherins join in to go hunting. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2368&st=0 The Hunt for Big Red] ~ At the end of his third year he, Briony Weasley, Axel Smyth, Tara Callaghan, Tristan Clarke, Octavius Lupin, Alfie Holmes, Audrina McHudson, Hannah Longbottom, and Heathcliff Adamski trekked into the Forbidden Forest, at night, to search for Noelle Weasley when she was missing. They were subsequently attacked by drujs and trolls. '''Fourth Year''' *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2382 Sorry About My Beast] ~ Snapping at the beginning of his fourth year and snogging Briony Weasley. This was significant mainly because this set off a chain reaction of rivalries with Octavius Lupin and Noelle Weasley (Briony's cousin) and he eventually married Briony just before the start of his 7th years. Not to mention it marked the metaphorical handing over of his balls, of which he never got them back. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2428 Families Bite] ~ Briony & Severus in Hogsmeade [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2447 Pistols at Sundown] ~ Upon finding out that Briony had been hexed and forcibly drug into the Gryffindor dormitories, only to be called a hussy for snogging him, by Octavius Lupin and Noelle Weasley, Severus marched into the Great Hall and decked Lupin on general principle. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2442 Death to the Bloodline] ~ The basilisk is set loose. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2470 MP ~ I'll Take the Basilisk] Towards the end of his fourth year the extremists set a basilisk loose just outside of Hogsmeade, and it invaded Hogwarts with the express purpose of locating the remaining Potters and killing them. In the process several students were petrified and one was killed. Catrine McKinnon eventually overheard the basilisk in the piping with her parseltongue ability, and heard that it was searching for the Potters. She informed Professor Potter immediately and the Potters made plans to leave the school the next morning. Severus, being the idiot that he is, decided to avoid the house common room and went to wait for it in Moaning Myrtles bathroom using the logic that he would not let it kill anyone else on his account and if it wanted someone it could come for him. The problem was that it did come for him, but so did Briony Weasley. Briony found him there right before the basilisk did, and when it tried to bite Briony Severus yanked her out of the way and got bit himself. Then in an awkward 'hug dance' type of move to keep either of them from seeing the basilisk he slowly drug Briony to the door and tossed her out of the bathroom in an attempt to lock her out of it while he 'died' of the venom. Problem was he didn't die. He just about did, but a bond formed between he and the basilisk. Briony tried to break back into the bathroom while this was occurring and saw the basilisk through a mirror and was petrified. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2479 MP~ Bond Match Made in Front of a Toilet] Waking up post basilisk attack and finding out he'd had a magical bond formed between him and the basilisk meant to kill him. Headmaster Jamison Redding explaied it to him. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2480 De-Petrified & Undead] ~ Briony Weasley finds out that Severus is not dead when he visits her in the hospital wing. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2504 Well Hell, That an Apology There Slithers?] Severus brings Briony to meet his basilisk. Letting first, Briony, and then Catrine, know he wasn't dead. Both thought he was dead for about a week, while he was suffering the after-effects of the basilisk venom (including blurred vision bordering on temporary blindness, dizziness whenever he moved, and general nausea). Severus found Briony in the hospital wing once she was un-petrified and Catrine he accidentally encountered on the Quidditch Pitch beneath the stands. *For several weeks following the basilisk attack both Severus and Charlotte were 'hidden' in the school (until the end of the year) under the suggestion of the Head Auror. They figured that if the extremists thought they were dead it would buy the Aurors valuable time to try to catch them. The plan was to try to spirit the kids away at the end of the school year on the Hogwarts Express to get them into hiding and a safer location. *That above plan didn't work. Upon seeing Catrine McKinnon get stunned on the Hogsmeade platform while the Hogwarts Express was pulling away Severus freaked, ignored that he was supposed to be invisible, dead and hiding and ran out into the Hogwarts Express' corridor to look for her or alert someone. In the corridor he ran into Octavius Lupin and Alfie Holmes, who thought he was dead, and in the ensuing noise they all made an attack occurred, by the extremists, who had been above the Hogwarts Express looking for Isolde (given they thought Charlotte and Severus were dead) and who heard the commotion they were making. Riley Anderson and Emma Anderson were involved in breaking up the chaos. Charlotte Potter and Briony Weasley were also present for it, and Severus was severely injured. The attack was done while everyone was distracted by the abduction of Severus' best friend, Catrine McKinnon. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2543 How to Desecrate the Hogwarts Express in 10 Easy Steps] ~ Lead up to seeing Cat abducted on the train. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2572 Well Hell, It Needed Redecorating Anyway] ~ The attack on the train. '''Fifth Year''' *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2560 The Warning Shot] ~ Briony is threatened. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2566 Seeking Help] ~ Briony seeks help with Riley Anderson. Between fourth and fifth years Briony is threatened by the extremists, when she is going to deliver a letter to the owls at the post office to take to Severus. She is stunned in the back and drug into Knockturn Alley where she is told to be careful where she puts her loyalties. Immediately afterwards she goes to Riley Anderson, Head Auror, to report what happened. As a result she is equipped with a locator that will allow Riley to find her if she is ever taken, and she can communicate with him via it. Her and Severus do not speak for the rest of summer due to 'safety.' Given this affected Severus and his complex regarding him being bad for her to be around let alone be snogging, it was significant to him. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2567 Didn't Know You Delivered] ~ Briony shows up in his dormitory after the two do not speak for the majority of the summer. *coughs* Getting laid at the beginning of his 5th year. What can he say, he was a teenage male so that was significant! *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2702 Imperio] ~ Cecelia Merrit is Imperio-ed into Dragging Severus and Charlotte Potter out of the Gala [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2645 Surprises] ~ Briony Weasley & Severus Potter dance until interrupted by Cecelia Merrit [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2703 Tonight They Die] ~ The attack At a gala during his 5th year Severus, Charlotte, and Briony were drug outside by two extremists, one of which was Briony's uncle. They attempted to kill Severus and Charlotte while Briony watched. In the ensuing fight unforgivable curses were thrown (one by Briony) and Severus somewhat brutally killed one extremists while the second (Briony's uncle) was killed by a combined combination of cutting curses from he and his twin, Charlotte. A stray killing curse by an extremist during this attack (it took place during a blizzard) flew towards the castle and struck Sage McNally killing him. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2711&st=30&#last The Trial] ~ Post attack at the gala Severus and Charlotte were put on trial for murder, and Briony for alleged Unforgivable curse usage. Riley Anderson stood up for them and lied, claiming he'd already interrogated them under veritaserum but could not allow it to be done in front of the Wizengamut, due to the history of attacks on the Potter children and the risk it would cause to compromising where their family members were all hiding at if someone tossed out a random question about 'where does your family live exactly?' It was thus implied that the Wizengamut was corrupt. All three got off, but barely. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2728 Black Sand & Blacker Sanity] ~ Severus broke up with Briony after this attack quite publicly in an effort to have her not have any further attacks made on her life. However, her family that was involved in the attack attempted to kill her by infecting her with a deadly strain of spattergoit. Noelle Weasley (her cousin) got it instead and died. Briony was then threatened at the funeral and told it had been meant for her. So 2 weeks post trial and break up Briony used a delluminator to find Severus and found him on a beach at a type of 'teenage party' with alcohol, a bonfire, and some other girl practically in Severus' lap. It resulted in a 'bit' of a shouting match in which it finally sunk into Severus' thick head that Briony actually wanted him despite all that was going on and wasn't going to leave. Stubborn wench *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2783 Coming Home] ~ Briony moving in with his family immediately after she showed in Hawaii, with Riley Anderson doing something crafty to claim she was in danger with her family (which she was). The logic behind this move was that there were extremists in her family, it was unknown who, and if she continued living at home she would eventually be killed. '''Sixth Year''' *6th year his sister, Charlotte, ran away without telling him. He was without his sister for the majority of the year. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2822 MP~Not Illegal Exactly] ~ Abduction by the Order of the Dragon, along with Catrine, Briony, and Charlotte, from Hogwarts. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2851&st=0 MP~ Let the Blood Run]They are taken to a ravine where the Great Beast, Thanatos, made them an offer to join. Catrine was severely injured in the fallout and when their blood mixed a blood bond that allowed he and her to feel each other's pain, pleasure, other sensations and emotions, along with being able to locate one another was formed. Additionally Briony was nearly killed (nearly drowned and then nearly stopped/possibly did stop breathing via secondary drowning) in which Severus had to resuscitate her. It scared him into thinking that he nearly had lost her and eventually was the reason he snapped and married her. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2887 MP~ The Blood Has Run] ~ Post attack there was a rock slide in which a cliff caved down, trapping the four of them inside of a cave and they were presumed dead for a week. In an adjoining chamber Riley Anderson, Jacqueline Sexton, Kyla Chegual, Josh Morgan, and Whit Chegual's dead body were also trapped. They were inducted into the Order of the Phoenix (all four of them) during this time. *Upon 'returning' from the dead (yet again) Catrine, Severus, Briony and Charlotte spent some time on the McKinnon estate. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2939 Well...Doesn't This Bring New Meaning to Foreplay?] ~ Upon returning to the school (in early June) Severus and Briony were given the option of taking end of term exams early the next year (so where he was supposed to take 6th year exams and she was to take her OWL's, due to the circumstances they were offered the chance to take those in August and return to school early to do so). As such they went back to Hawaii and Severus' father was 'on board' with them camping for a few days in the middle of nowhere to get their minds off everything they'd just witnessed (the deaths at the ravine, Briony nearly dying, etc.) While doing this 'camping' they encountered Gregor Moody, who had finally hunted Severus down and decided to make himself known. Gregor had been training Sirius Potter, Severus' cousin, before his death, and he owed Sirius a life debt. Since Sirius died he decided to transfer that to Severus and honor Sirius' memory by making sure Severus got trained so he wouldn't get himself killed (because Sirius died protecting Severus). Gregor also decided that training Briony would be prudent as well, given Severus was always around her and her well-being was clearly good for her sanity. He also has intentions of doing the same for Charlotte Potter and Catrine McKinnon, with the same reasoning. '''Seventh Year''' *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2925 Proposals & Potential Explusions] ~ In early August (just before Severus' 7th year and Briony's 6th year) they had a discussion on the grounds in which Briony made her intentions to drop out of school early, so as to not be at Hogwarts without him, known. The end result was Severus informing her that wasn't going to fly, her deciding to skip another grade to graduate with him, and Severus letting on just how 'frightened' he'd been when she'd stopped breathing in that cave. This involved him telling her he was planning on keeping her permanently, her taking that as a proposal of marriage (to be fair she wasn't wrong) and them deciding to find a portrait known for drinking too much and having been 'permitted' to do marriages in his life, one that had married Noelle Weasley and Tristan Clarke several years earlier under the whole 'during medieval times 16 was an age of consent and adulthood and they were both 16 so could get married.' *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2931 Still Sure You Don't Want to Stop Bathing?] ~ After *aheming* on the grounds they found Sir Aldous and he married them. Clear romantics. *Meeting with Octavius Lupin and finding out that the Face Changing Prat was actually trying to be civil and try at a truce, admitting he'd been an ass where Briony was concerned. This started an attempt at 'not snarling at one another' between the two. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3022&st=0&#last Tainted Meetings] ~ Meeting Briony's parents in the Three Broomsticks, and nearly being poisoned to death by extremists. Briony's mother had bezoars on her and Briony shoved that down his throat to save his life, while her mother did the same to is also poisoned father. Emmanual Weasley died however, along with several other NPC's. Gregor Moody intervened to prevent the extremists from storming the pub and killing them outright. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3021&st=0&#last Something's Happened] [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3062&st=0&#last Prison Break] Catrine McKinnon getting abducted. Severus spent a month with her father, Michael Pucey, hunting her down through their blood connection only to find she had been taken to Azkaban. *Graduating. ((Still adding in links and details)) '''Best memory from school:''' {C}Though he wouldn’t admit it his little chat next to the lake with Catrine McKinnon his third year. It made him realize they are actually friends when he was a 'bit' scowling over life. {C}It's a toss up bteween Briony showing up on the beach in Hawaii and knocking sense into his head or graduating with both of them still alive. '''Worst memory from school:''' Lupin claiming he was a disgrace to the Potter surname. Briony stopping breathing and nearly dying from secondary drowning after the ravine attack. '''Favorite place in the castle:''' Any of the rarely used castle corridors. He likes quiet. '''Favorite place outside the castle:''' The far side of the lake. He is rarely bothered there and goes there to practice disillusionment charms and illusion spells frequently. '''Favorite place in Hogsmeade''' Hasn't been there yet. {C}'''Least favorite place in the castle:''' The Hospital Wing, he's getting a bit sick of winding up in it. '''Least favorite place outside the castle:''' The owlery. The owls clearly ''love'' him. love to attack him '''Least favorite place in Hogsmeade''' Hasn't been there yet. Adult Background '''Relationship Status/Married?''' Married {C}'''If Married, Dragon Year Married?''' August 30th, Dragon Year 18 {C}'''Marriage Location:''' Some random corridor in Hogwarts in front of the painting of Sir Aldous in Hogwarts Castle while Sir Aldous was being jumped by some scantily clad harlot {C}'''Honeymoon Location (If taken):''' They took a belated honeymoon to the Galapagos Islands. {C}'''Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages?''' N/A Thank Merlin! He's the 'uncle' to Catrine McKinnon's three children though. {C}'''Spouse/Significant Other'''''''s Name:''' Briony Minerva Weasley '''Length of Relationship:''' Er…we counting from when she initially informed him that he was an as on the Hogwarts Express thereby whipping him into submission for life and the antagonization that followed for a year, or we counting from when they started rolling around snoggin on the grounds at the beginning of his fourth and her third year, or from when they actually admitted they didn't 'share' well and weren't keen to do so with the other? A long ass time Like 6 years. '''How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse?''' [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2280 Watch the Beast] ~ He was attempting to avoid signs of life other people and slipped into what he thought was an empty compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, only Briony and her oversized breeding experiment gone wrong, masquerading as a monster every other Tuesday pet cat were in it. His sarcasm and general ass-likeness won her over. Clearly '''Enemies:''' The extremists. '''Best Memory of Family as an Adult:''' None yet! Unless getting out of Hogwarts and living with Briony can count. Yes, he's a sap. {C}[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3425&st=0&#last Gravediggers] ~ Briony coming back from the dead. Her death ''devastated'' him so her being alive again was all he could ask for. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3424 Midight Burning] ~ Another close tie would be Briony actually still wanting him around after she was brought back from the dead. She'd taken off her wedding band a couple days after being brought back and put it on a necklace around her neck (in her addled mind to keep it close to her heart) since she could not remember marrying him, and seeing it on her finger bothered her because it reminded her of all she'd forgotten. Severus went to finally leave (thinking that was what she wanted after all) and she caught him doing so in their kitchen and told him that he might as well have left her dead if he was just going to leave her, because she loved him and had only taken it off until she could remember marrying him again. He was less than amused so she pulled a 'leap year' tradition and asked him to please re-marry her. {C}'''Worst Memory of Family as an'''''' Adult:''' [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3366&st=0&#last Gone] ~ Coming back to their flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to find that it had gone up in flames, only to see his wife laying lifelessly on the cobblestone of Diagon Alley with a white sheet draped over her. Extremists had broken into her shop and killed her with the killing curse. (Something he later remedied.) '''Significant experiences as an adult:''' '''Eighteeen Years Old''' *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3127 Welcome to Our Sentient Flat] ~ Severus, Charlie Lansford, and Briony hang out in his and Briony's new flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezed. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3140 Unforgivable Acts] ~ Briony is cursed with the Imperius Curse by an extremist and stabs Severus in the abdomen. Slithers (Severus' bond mate which is a basilisk) bites Briony to get her away from Severus, and both wind up laying on opposite sides of the hallway dying. Severus manages to summon phoenix tears he had been given by the Headmaster of Hogwarts (just in case Slithers ever bit anyone) and makes Slithers haul Briony to him, and he shoves them down her throat against her will before 'dying' himself. Briony hauls him to St. Mungo's. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3155 Till Death Do Us Part] ~ Severus wakes up in St. Mungo's to find Briony in his hospital room thinking he hates her. Obviously this gets remedied. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3248&st=0 MP ~ Storm the Tracks] ~ The attack at Platform 9 & 3/4's by the Order of the Dragon, with the intention of killing Catrine McKinnon and Octavius Lupin to show the wizarding world what happens to 'dissenters' who go against the Great Beast. The Order of the Phoenix members who were still in the city (Severus, Briony, Robyn, and Emma) attempted to help prevent their deaths. During the attack the other Order of the Phoenix members showed up and Emilia Clarke was hit with a killing curse, but did not die, instead it 'broke' the horcrux she was holding (it hit that) and released a portion of the Great Beast's soul into the station. It possessed everyone who had any darkness in them (thereby being succeptible to it) and Severus was possessed along with Cat on the train. They wound up 'going at it' with one another, nearly having sex while they immobilized Briony and Octavius to hurt them and make them watch. They snapped out of it when Lupin broke through his binding charms and pinned Severus to the train wall by the throat, which snapped him effectively out of it. Assuming Briony was going to leave him Severus went out and attacked Order of the Dragon members. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3280 Sorry I Nearly Screwed My Best Friend Sweetheart] ~ After the platform 'incident' Severus avoided the flat and Briony for nearly a week, throwing himself into work at St. Mungo's (as they needed all the help from Healers that they could get due to the casualties from the Platform attack). Assuming Briony was going to leave him due to it he eventually snagged some veritaserum from the MLE's stockpile of it and stormed their flat, thudded it down in front of her, and told her to drink it to make sure that it ''was'' veritaserum, and then he'd drink it, and she could ask him whatever she wanted so she'd know how he felt about her for sure, before she decided to 'leave.' Briony was rather horrified that he thought she was leaving him (she thought he was going to leave her) and after a rather tense conversation she ordered him to 'touch her' and they would up jumping one another and making creative use of the 'window' between their kitchen and living room. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3297 Isla Santa Cruz ~Galapagos ~Secluded Lagoon] ~ Severus drags Briony on a belated honeymoon in the Galapagos Islands, the day after the above thread. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3323&st=0&#last Coming Undone] ~ Cat comes back. After the Platform attack she disappeared for several months (she ran off with his sister Charlotte out of the country) and then showed up at St. Mungo's to get checked out, and it turned out she was pregnant. Severus felt her distress due to their blood bond and found her, at which point they wound up centimeters from one another, Cat practically shoved up against the tea room's wall, while they both tried to avoid jumping one another for Briony and their own sakes. The 'taint' of the possession had them both realizing how 'fun' the blood bond could be with carnal physical acts and they had quite a bit of leftover lust. They manage to make peaceable amends as best they could. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3351 Time to Make Ammends with My Other Snake] ~ Severus storms Briony's basement workshop after his meeting with Cat at St. Mungo's to let Briony know Cat's back. '''Nineteen Years Old''' *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3366&st=0&#last Gone] ~ Coming back to their flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to find that it had gone up in flames, only to see his wife laying lifelessly on the cobblestone of Diagon Alley with a white sheet draped over her. Extremists had broken into her shop and killed her with the killing curse. (Something he later remedied.) Cat felt his pain and showed up to comfort him, and then took him 'home' back to her estate where he stayed for the next year nearly. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3369 Purge the Pain] ~ About a month or two after Briony's death Severus is not handling it well at all. He nearly kills someone at work in his anger (with the MLE) and storms back to the estate snarling about how he will do anything at this point to just 'forget' the pain for awhile. Cat talks to him trying to help (as she's going through something similar with thinking Lupin is dead) and they wind up jumping each other and sleeping together, after having been so careful to avoid not doing so since the Platform. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3382 Stuck in Limbo] ~ While visiting Briony's grave Severus begins to hear her whispering to him. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3367 Don't Kill Me I'm Already Close Enough] ~ Severus finds Audrina hospitalized in St. Mungo's on his hospital rounds. They make some plans for her safety including moving in together. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3389 Sweet Regret] ~ Lupin stumbles across Severus in the cemetery, visiting Briony's grave. Severus thinks he's seeing a ghost at first as Lupin is supposed to be dead, but eventually realizes Tav is alive, and tells him his plan to bring Briony back. Then he tells Tav that Cat is pregnant. Lupin tells Sev that he can't be near Cat right now, its dangerous for her, and Sev says he'll take care of her. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3385 Mournful] ~ Robyn stumbles across Severus at Briony's grave, and the spirits bug her to tell him that Briony is a special case and that there is soul magic at work. This only makes Severus more determined to go back for Briony to save her. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3400 Resurrections, How...Intelligent] ~ Sev and Tav go into the Forbidden Forest to begin getting supplies for bringing the Weasley girls back. Sev gets the resurrection stone, using Briony's delluminator to lead him to it as it is what he most 'wands', and Tav kills a unicorn and takes unicorn blood. Tav refuses to let Severus help him with that part of it, as he figures Sev may need to stay pure in order to bring Briony back. Slithers the basilisk and Tav's troll play at guard duty to keep creatures away from them in the forest. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3394 Liverpool ~ We're Both Insane] ~ Getting a house with Audrina McHudson, as he did not want Cat to feel obligated to keep him there at her estate once he knew that Lupin was alive. He's an idiot *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3392 Welcome to My Nightmare] ~ When waking up in the middle of the night Sev lets Cat know that Lupin is still alive. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3395 Never Again] ~ Cat goes into labor, Sev and Charlotte listen to her very creatively threaten Lupin's genitals, and Severus is rather glad Cat couldn't get pregnant while they were sleeping together. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3404 Bringing Her Back] ~ Bringing his wife back from the dead with the help of Ocatvius Lupin and Charlotte Potter. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3425&st=0&#last Gravediggers] ~ After leaving Stonehenge Severus, Charlotte, and Octavius bring a still unconscious Briony back to his and Audrina's house. Briony wakes up, Audrina walks in, and fun ensues. *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3426 Date Night Wench] ~ When Cat gets back after missing for a week on family business, Severus storms the estate and hauls her out onto the grounds for a late night 'date' to catch up. Then he gets a bit too sappy, and it finally penetrates his dense head that Cat 'cares' about him a bit more than she would admit to. (Sort of) *[http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3424 Midight Burning] ~ Taking place about 2 weeks after Briony is brought back, Severus is sitting in the kitchen because he could not sleep, and finally removes his wedding band and tosses it across the table. Briony had taken off her wedding band a couple days after being brought back and put it on a necklace around her neck (in her addled mind to keep it close to her heart) since she could not remember marrying him, and seeing it on her finger bothered her because it reminded her of all she'd forgotten. Severus assumed she did not want to be with him anymore given her involvement with him had gotten her killed, so assumed that was what she wanted (him to leave), however she caught him doing so in their kitchen and told him that he might as well have left her dead if he was just going to leave her, because she loved him and had only taken it off until she could remember marrying him again. He was less than amused so she pulled a 'leap year' tradition and asked him to please re-marry her. Career '''Career:''' Healer to the Enforcers ~ MLE Officer & Healer '''Job Description:''' Healers to the Enforcers are trained in both Healing and in Magical Law Enforcement. All the job requirements of the MLE apply to it & they carry their own investigation case load, along with doing shifts in which they respond to disturbances, however they are also trained at St. Mungo's as a Healer. The job is very time intensive in regards to initial training and to keep up the certification as a Healer it requires semi-regular rounds to be done at St. Mungo's as well. In disaster situations the Helears to the Enforcers respond with the MLE and attempt to act as both a MLE and as a Healer to the MLE and to any casualties. The job is the equivalent of being a military medic, only for the MLE. Due to the high injury rates sustained by those in the M.L.E., the Ministry of Magic decided that it would save money by employing its own Healer. After all, paying a Healer to follow the M.L.E. around and having them be on scene right when injuries occur, so that their lives can be more easily saved in that 'golden hour,' is far cheaper than having to continually hire replacement M.L.E.'s when older ones die, pay for their training & medical expenses, only for them to get killed and have the entire process start all over again. Thus, the Healer to the Enforcers is both a M.L.E. (not an Auror or Hit Wizard unless promoted) and a Healer. They have formal training as a Healer and are licensed as a practicing Healer, and are formally trained as a M.L.E. This way they can be dispatched on cases with the rest of the M.L.E. without being a liability. Their job when dispatced is to prevent themsevles from being hurt, so that they can assist in healing those law enforcers and innocent bystanders that are hexed or clawed down when it inevitably happens. The Healer to the Enforcers is very much like a military medic, in that they have enough training to help out in all areas, can take the 'shot' when needed, conduct rescues when needed, but are expected to 'hang back' and function only as an on scene Healer unless absolutely necessary. As such, they are highly paid for their job, and are the highest paid position in the entire M.L.E. '''Job Satisfaction:''' Severus just graduated and has just started, so he's probably very disgruntled with the lack of sleep he is getting. However, after Briony's 'death' he threw himself into his work (rather insanely) so he has a high level of satisfaction and tends to over work himself at times. {C}'''Coworkers:''' Holly Edwards has the same job he does, then in the MLE his coworkers are Audrina McHudson, Emma Anderson, Riley Anderson, Kyla Chegual, and Josh Morgan. At St. Mungo's his coworker is Russell Richards. '''Relationship with Coworkers:''' Holly was the witch that he trained under for his apprenticeship, which is saving his ass right now as it gave him a head start. Emma, Riley, Kyla, and Josh he knows well enough from the Order of the Phoenix. Russell Richards he merely finds amusing. Audrina is his house mate. '''Income Level:''' High due to the position being the highest paid in the M.L.E. Severus will probably gape at his first paycheck. '''Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth?''' Dependent - he has an emergency stash of stuff he has been saving for years during first his apprenticeship and then in his initial year of work though, just in case he ever needs to run, a nd will be adding to that stash. Mostly he is dependent on that income though. {C}'''Previous Careers:''' None {C}'''Dream Job:''' Auror and Healer to the Enforcers or owning his own Wizarding Private Investigation Firm. {C}'''Will they get it? Why or why not?''' Not sure yet! {C}'''Biggest Achievement on the Job:''' He just started, but thus far it's been being able to still ''go'' to work and treat people at Mungo's, and not having murdered anyone on MLE duty, right after Briony's 'death.' '''Worst Foul Up on the Job:''' N/A - He just started, give him at least a week to really break something. Memorable Quotes Friends & Relationships